


lose me like an arrow

by Cerberusia



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Furisode, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his twentieth birthday, Fujimiya Ran gets his sister's furisode out of storage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose me like an arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo's _crossdressing_ square and Trope Bingo's _marriage_ square. Title from Kate Bush's _The Kick Inside_. Wow, I wrote het! Incestuous het, that is, which keeps it within my comfort zone.

On his twentieth birthday, Ran gets his sister's furisode out of storage.

It doesn't fit him, of course: his shoulders make the sleeves too short, and not even the smallest hipfold can make it long enough to reach his feet. But he puts it on anyway, the kimono then the obi, worn at the chest like it should be. At least he doesn't have to bother with padding to make himself straight-up-and-down.

His hair's too short to do anything with, so he doesn't bother trying. Nor does he bother to look in the mirror: he knows what he'll see. A man in a woman's kimono. It won't bring Aya back.

Two years later, he turns up at the flower shop on her twentieth without a gift. She's living in his old apartment, so he climbs up the fire escape after the shop has closed and Sakura has gone home to finish preparing the party and lets himself in. Aya, alive and beautiful, doesn't look surprised to see him.

"Ken-san called to say you'd taken a couple of days off. He thought you might turn up here." She puts the kettle on. "I'm having a birthday dinner at Sakura's tonight; I'd invite you, but I know you wouldn't come."

Ran shrugs. He didn't come here to see the Tomoe family.

"I'm glad you came to see me, though," she continues, getting the teapot down from the cupboard and flicking her plait over her shoulder; these days she wears only the one. "Does this mean you're keeping your promise?"

Ran takes a sharp breath and presses his lips tight together.

"So that's a no, then." Aya's voice is as light as her long fingers as she scoops leaves into the pot. "Shame."

"It's not a no," says Ran quietly, after a moment. After another pause, in which Aya pours water over the leaves, he adds, "I didn't know you still wanted that."

"Of course I do!" Aya turns her attention from the steeping tea to grin at him. "We made a promise, didn't we?" She taps a fingernail thoughtfully against the lip of the counter. "I guess you won't be taking me to Coming of Age Day, though. That's okay; Sakura's already excited about it." She takes the lid off the teapot to check on the tea, wrinkles her nose and puts it back. "You didn't get dressed up for yours, did you? I bet you didn't even celebrate."

"No to both," Ran admits, and accepts Aya's exasperated snort with equanimity. "I did-" He pauses. "I did try on yours, though. On my twentieth."

"Mine? My-" Aya stops with one hand on the teapot and turns to her brother with a delighted grin. "Now this I have _got_ to see."

"There aren't any pictures," Ran begins uncomfortably, hoping to forestall her. Aya just waves her hand dismissively.

"I wasn't thinking of pictures," she says.

And that's how he ends up in his old bedroom having the wide obi, yellow with geometric patterns, tied in a sparrow knot. He stands self-consciously but patiently as Aya fiddles with the length of material: she deserves this. After not seeing her once in the two years after she woke up, the least he can do is gracefully agree to being dressed up in a furisode if his little sister demands it. He never could deny her anything.

"All done!" she announces, giving the obijime one last adjustment. "Do you want a mirror?"

"No," says Ran. His mouth tastes like sand. He is very aware of the warmth of her hands. "No, I don't need one."

"What, don't want to see how pretty you are? Or maybe you're just that confident," Aya teases him. Ran shrugs as much as the kimono allows him.

"I'm a man in a furisode," he says. "I know what I look like."

"Aw, that's not the spirit!" Her voices lowers confidentially: "Well, _I_ think you look cute. And if you won't look for yourself, I guess you'll just have to take my word for it, hmm?"

"Okay," says Ran. His mouth is still dry.

"So, since you're wearing the furisode, does that mean that I should do the proposing?" asks Aya. Ran's pretty sure his heart stops for a moment.

"...You're still sure? You know we can't actually—"

"—Of course I know," Aya interrupts him. "I don't care. We made a promise. Let's pretend for a little while?"

Ran takes a breath. Anything for his little sister. His pretty, grown-up little sister who still treats him like she did when he was eighteen and she was sixteen, like nothing's changed between them - because as far as she's concerned, he realises, nothing _has_.

"Okay," he says. "Let's."

"Great! A Western-style proposal, I think," she says, more to herself than to him. "Man, I wish was dressed up too..." And she drops to one knee in front of him, just like in the old black-and-whites with Audrey Hepburn they used to watch as kids, and takes his hand in both of hers.

"Fujimiya Ran," she begins solemnly, her eyes twinkling, "will you do me the honour of becoming my..." - she briefly considers her words - "....bride?"

"Yes," says Ran, surprising himself by how breathless he sounds. "Yes, I will." There was never any other answer.

"I'm glad," she says, standing up and taking one of her hands away from Ran's to rest it instead on his shoulder - which she then uses as leverage as she stands on her toes so she can kiss him. Ran automatically catches her around the waist with his free arm to steady her.

Aya was the first girl he ever kissed, back when he was fifteen. It sounds creepy now, but she was the one who announced to him that she wanted her big brother to be her first kiss and there was no way to get out of it, so he shouldn't even bother trying. Ran had given in with as much grace as he could muster. The kiss itself wasn't particularly memorable, but his sister's narrow shoulders under his hands and her heartbeat pounding through her ribcage and into his where their chests were pressed together were.

Now, she kisses him very gently at first then, when he doesn't pull away, more boldly. Ran tries to pretend he knows what he's doing: Aya only ever had two boyfriends, but that's one more partner than him. No-one could measure up to her anyway. He lets Aya press at his shoulders until he takes the hint and sits on the edge of the bed so she can straddle him. Even through all the layers of material, he can feel the heat of her thighs.

He could take the opportunity to cup her breasts through her t-shirt, but he doesn't; if she knew, Aya would tease him for coming over all shy. But he doesn't _want_ to start in on the groping until he's sure that's what she wants right now.

Aya squirms in his lap and thrusts her tongue more aggressively into his mouth. It's possible that he's being given a hint. But he wants _her_ to take control, so he gives as good as he gets and keeps his hands safely on her back.

At length, Aya lets go of his hair, reaches around and takes one of his hands to physically place it on her chest. You don't get much more of a hint than that, and Ran takes it. It takes a bit of trial and error to locate the nipple through a t-shirt and bra, but he gets there eventually, and Aya clearly enjoys the exploration.

She makes no move to encourage his other hand up her skirt, so he doesn't try it. He just puts his hand on her bare thigh, appreciating the touch of skin on skin when the rest of him is completely wrapped up in thick brocade. Aya breaks away for a moment to look at him with dark eyes and say,

"You look _so_ hot in that," before diving back in again. Ran just cups her thigh and feels warmth spread through him. He doesn't know what about the get-up is doing it for her - men in women's clothes? men in traditional clothes? Ran in her clothes? all of the above? - but as uncomfortable and constricting as the furisode is, he's willing to put up with it if it gets Aya to look at him like that.

...And if next time Aya wears hakama.


End file.
